


Ghouls just wanna have fun

by a_lucky_star



Series: Ghouls just wanna have fun [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drinking, Era IV (Ghost), Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tight Spaces, three-way kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lucky_star/pseuds/a_lucky_star
Summary: And fun they have! The ghouls decided to throw a small party to celebrate their new Papa, but will he enjoy the same kind of games the ghouls do?
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul
Series: Ghouls just wanna have fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003584
Kudos: 18





	Ghouls just wanna have fun

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will narrate each ghoul's bottle spin outcome, so if you're curious on how the game will continue be sure to stay tuned!
> 
> 100% unrelated: I recently joined Tumblr, I plan on posting some drawings related to my fics and other horny stuff, so if you want to come check it up! (+18 tho)  
> aluckystarblr.tumblr.com
> 
> Lots of love for everyone who left kudos on my previous works, enjoy!

It was a fun sabbath night on the clergy's ghoul quarters, the ghouls had decided to throw somewhat of a party between them and Copia to celebrate his recent anointment.

They planned it to be more of a chill reunion to drink, chat, and maybe play some games, but they knew from previous experiences that it was hard to keep it quiet between them, specially when there was alcohol involved, since they'd get way too comfy way too quickly, and end up having a little too much fun.

They truly hoped to keep it PG now that Copia was invited, the man knew they were beasts but from knowing it to seeing it there was a big difference, and they truly didn't want to make the man uncomfortable, even more now that he was Papa, but it certainly was going be hard, specially with Papa wanting to part take on the fun.

The ghouls were waiting for Copia to arrive, they were all chilling on the common room of the ghoul quarters, the perfect place for these little fun meetings.

The quintessence ghoul was chilling on the right couch from the fireplace as he enjoyed a small beer bottle, on the other couch right in front of him was Mountain, the tall ghoul was resting back with his arms on the back of the leather couch, tapping a soft rhythm with his foot.

The ghoulettes were standing on the small bar with various liquors they had, chatting with Swiss who was serving himself a drink.

On the other side of the room Rain and Dewdrop tried different records on the turntable to see what would fit the ambient better, the fire ghoul enjoyed a drink the ghoulettes had mixed for him while Rain sorted through the various colorful record covers.

"You think Papa would like some jazz?"  
Rain asked a little lost, pausing on a jazz record.

"I don't know, would you like to get your ass fucked to the sound of jazz?"

"...Maybe he'd prefer some metal"

A couple of minutes of wait went by when Copia finally appeared from the stairs, wearing one of his tight black suits with his vampire like cape, rocking his brand new skeletal face paint, he was immediately greeted by all his ghouls, as Cirrus approached to receive him, inviting the man to get confortable on one of the couches while they prepared him something.

From behind the bar table Cumulus and Swiss got the cups and ice ready to mix.

"How do you like it Papa?" Swiss asked while breaking some ice.

"Oh, I'd love an old fashioned-" the Man answered while accommodating himself right next to Aether, looking at the quintessence ghoul "- I'm really on the mood for something both sweet and strong".

The implicit message on Copia's words was clear as water for Aether, who now stretched one of his arms back on the couch behind Copia.

"That paint seats you very well, Papa"

While the two men were busy flirting with each other Swiss and Cumulus got their hands to work, quickly looking up for the recipe on their books as neither of them knew what they were doing or what an old fashioned even was.

Feeling a little awkward with all the flirting right in front of him Mountain looked away as the tapping on his foot anxiously accelerated. Back on the other corner of the room the water ghoul had already settled on a simple heavy rock record and was now just chatting with his mate, who leaned back on the wall and eyed him down.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you"  
The fire ghoul whispered while sipping from his drink, catching a flattered smile from Rain.

After a couple of failed attempts Cirrus approached the two bartender wannabe ghouls only to see a disaster behind the bar table, the now bothered ghoulette made her way there hushing Swiss away and rolled her sleeves up.

"How do you two dumbasses not know what an old fashioned is made of?" The tall ghoulette hissed annoyed, trying to not draw Copia's attention.

Cumulus and Swiss chuckled embarrassed of themselves and the mess they've done. Now with Cirrus in charge of the drink they only had to wait a couple of minutes before it was ready, the ghoulette quickly gave it to Copia.

"Thank you my dear ghoulette"

Cirrus pressed her palms together on a joyous manner and walked back to sit on the bar chairs next to Cumulus.

Swiss jumped into the couch next to Mountain and patted his knees with excitement.

"So... are we gonna play now?"  
The multi ghoul said.

"Oh, I wasn't aware it was a game night too" Copia spoked while sipping his drink, a shiver ran down his spine, it tasted so good "What games are we playing? board games?"

"Eehh something like that yeah" Aether reassured the man while finishing his beer, from the sides of the couch approached Dewdrop and Rain.

"Maybe Papa needs a small demonstration"  
Rain said while holding his hands behind his back.

"Yeah that sounds good, look Papa" Aether took the last sip of the bottle and placed it sideways on the small coffee table between the couches.

"I'll do the honors" the anxious multi ghoul said as he leaned and spun the bottle. Copia sipped from his drink while watching the bottle spin, at this point he already had somewhat of an idea of what the game was about, but not how far the ghouls liked to push it.

The bottle finally stopped, its neck pointing at the tall earth ghoul right next to Swiss, Mountain looked at him with a tempted smile.

"And now they peck, right?" The man asked right before the two ghouls pulled into a deep open mouth kiss, their hands moved into each other's groins to desperately grope their bulges.

"Oh" Copia suddenly ran out of words, his eyes widened but he shrugged it off to not look nervous or surprised, even though it actually took him off guard and made his blood run to his face, thank Satan he had his face paint to cover his now red blushed face.

"You don't have to play if you don't feel comfortable with it" Aether said with a caring voice as he noticed the man's surprised reaction "you can just watch or we could straight up not play"

"No no, it's fine, I'll play" the man quickly spoke leaning back on the couch "it just surprised me, that's all, it'll be fun"

Copia placed the now empty glass on the coffee table and continued watching the two ghouls touching each other trough their jeans, completely lost on the sloppy kiss.

"Guys, he got the point, you can cut it now" Dew spoked annoyed, completely jealous of the two ghouls who now pulled back from the kiss. Both ghouls recovered their breath, as a grown bulge now stood out from between their legs.

"Well, who wants to go first?" The quintessence ghoul asked looking for volunteers, "I can go" Rain offered himself as he leaned closer to spin the bottle.

It spun around for a moment till it stopped, pointing at the multi ghoul.

"Seems to be my lucky day" Swiss cheered as he stood up to approach the water ghoul who quickly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the nearby closet.  
It wasn't uncommon for them to use the piece of furniture for their little games, the dark and tight space made it all more interesting and fun.

Dewdrop followed them with his eyes as they entered the closet and wagged his tail annoyed, once more his jealousy burned his insides, he was infauated with getting to fuck Rain tonight, but now he couldn't do anything other than play and see who would have the bad luck of getting to spend the night with him and his bad attitude.

As the rest of the ghouls continued minding their own business before spinning the bottle again the sound of the muffled voices from inside the furniture could be heard, it wasn't moaning, it was just them talking, who knows about what.

Trying to appease himself Dewdrop approached the bar to serve himself some shots of vodka, after drinking just a couple of of them the creek of the closet door opening echoed over the room, catching all the ghoul's attention.

Rain poked his head out from inside it looking around for something, till he catched eyes whit Dewdrop only to command him to join them with a simple call with his finger.

The fire ghoul didn't think it twice and quickly abandoned the alcohol to join his mates inside the furniture.

As soon as Dewdrop joined them the pitch black space became a little too tight, Rain and Swiss quickly grabbed the fire ghoul to accommodate him in the middle, tightly pressed between the two of them.

"This looked a lot more spacious from outside... wait why am I the one in the middle?"  
The fire ghoul spoked confused since it would be way easier to do it if Rain was the one in the center, assuming Rain was bottoming.

Swiss and Rain chuckled with this question, as they knew the fire ghoul would not be happy with what they had planned.

"The fuck are you guys laughing at?"  
The short temper of the ghoul ran thin as he didn't understand what was going on.

"The bottom goes on the middle, it's just easier that way" Swiss said in-between his repressed giggles.

"Wha-... who said I am bottoming?"

"We voted" Rain said playfully "we can vote again if you want but I don't think there's going to be that much of a difference..."

Both ghouls now pressed their bodies together against Dew's as Swiss nibbled his neck.

"W-wait I don't wanna... this isn't fair!"

"Relax Dew, we're just having fun" the water ghoul spoked while planting soft kisses on his shoulder from behind as he pressed his bulge against Dewdrop's rear.  
Swiss's hands now massaged the fire ghoul's thighs while pressing their bulges together.  
The shorter's body started twisting, nervously fighting the other two ghoul's.

"I didn't sign up for this!"  
The fire ghoul whined and groaned annoyed still fighting the other ghouls, wagging his tail on a distressed manner.

Rain quickly hugged Dewdrop's body and pressed his lips against his ear to give it a long lap, making the short ghoul gasp and tilt his head back.

Taking advantage of the now exposed neck Swiss latched his mouth onto it licking it all the way up, sending a shiver down Dewdrop's spine, who gasped once more relaxing his body into the dominant ghouls.

The water ghoul's lips now planted several tender kisses around the side of Dewdrop's face as a soft purr grew from inside Rain's chest.

The toned arms of the multi ghoul hugged both Dew and Rain, making their bodies press as tight as they could, with this forced closeness Swiss now grinded his bulge against Dewdrop's, while he sucked all over the side of his neck.

As quickly as the fighting started it ended as Dewdrop now completely melted over the touch of both ghouls, the soft treat of Rain with his tender purring revealing how happy he was to be there, combined with the toned multi ghoul's expert tongue working on his neck and the rough dry humping of their bulges, it was all so good, he even felt stupid for resisting at first.

Dew's hands now looked for something to grab, he scratched the wood walls of the closet before Rain dragged his hands through the fire ghoul's arms to softly grab his wrists, holding them up to the sides while continuing the kisses on his cheek.

Wanting to taste a little more Dewdrop looked to the side to meet lips with Rain as they now tightly kissed, their tongues danced on their mouths as they tasted each other passionately.

Guided by the sloppy sound of their kiss in the dark Swiss dragged his tongue up to Dew's face, he grabbed the fire ghoul's nape to slightly pull it back, not enough to break their kiss but enough to make room for him. The multi ghoul quickly joined them with his already dripping tongue.

The shared kiss between the three ghouls couldn't help but to arouse them even more, the sensation of their tongues clumsily trying to satisfy two mouths at the same time, the dripping saliva of all of them dropping onto their uniform shirts, their hot breaths hitting and mixing with each other, it felt so nasty yet so good.

It felt a little clumsy and hard to maintain, but as they kept their tongues together Swiss and Rain's hands slowly undressed the fire ghoul. Rain pulled Dew's suspenders to the sides and begin undoing his tie, while Swiss worked the shirt buttons open exposing the skinny ghoul's chest and pierced nipples.

The slightly exposed feeling aroused Dewdrop, as he felt he was about to be eaten alive by a couple of hungry beasts. Swiss suddenly abandoned the kiss as he slowly dragged his tongue down to Dewdrop's nipples, he slowly licked around one while his hand played with the piercing on the other, flicking it up and down quickly to earn a shaky whine from the fire ghoul.

Now that the kiss was reduced back to only two Dew and Rain allowed themselves to go all out and explore each other's mouths desperately, every sudden moan and whine from Dew got completely lost inside Rain's mouth.

As the arousal grew Rain started humping his groin against Dew's ass, it was almost involuntary as the water ghoul didn't even realize how horny he was at this point, his hands dragged down the sides of Dewdrop's body to meet together on the ghoul's groin. One hand tightly grabbed Dew's bulge, groping and massaging it with need, while the other worked his pants open.

While Rain concentrated on the fire ghoul's pants Swiss now switched nipples to now suck and lap the already stimulated one, the wet sucking sensation on his sensitive skin made Dewdrop's body jolt every now and then with pleasure, as his breathing got more labored.

The now slightly pulled down pants allowed Rain's hand to easily pull Dewdrop's boxers down, freeing his hard erection. The water ghoul tightly grabbed it and immediately started stroking Dew's throbbing cock. They finally broke the hot kiss to breathe and Rain rested his chin on the shorter's shoulder as he continued jerking him off.

Dew's tail twisted with pleasure as he threw his head back in Rain's shoulder, panting and moaning as his body writhed with the many amazing sensations.

"Y-you guys hh... You're making me crazy!"

The fire ghoul whispered breathlessly, so lost on the pleasure fuzz in his head.  
The multi ghoul now pulled back for a moment, catching his breath before kneeling down in fort of Dew.  
Rain planted a soft kiss on the fire ghoul's cheek before doing the same and kneeling down behind him.

The sudden loss of Rain's shoulder made Dewdrop tumble for a moment as he wondered what the two ghouls were planning down there on the dark. Swiss and Rain now worked together to pull from the fire ghoul's pants and remove them, making his underwear fall alongside it.

Suddenly, in the middle of the quiet dark the shorter ghoul felt Swiss's mouth wrap around his length as the multi ghoul started slowly sucking him off. Dew hissed and arched back, his hands quickly resting on top of Swiss's bobbing head.

"Fuuuck yes" the fire ghoul hissed.

Before fully getting used to Swiss's sucking, Dewdrop felt another sudden sensation as Rain now grabbed the ghoul's buttocks and spread them, quickly burying his face in Dew's ass to start lapping and licking desperately.  
One of Dew's hands left Swiss to now grab the back of Rain's head.

"Oooh fuck yes!"  
Dewdrop now loudly moaned as his tail whipped up.  
Almost immediately Dew started to thrust his hips but got stopped by Swiss's hands, who tightly grabbed his hips as he pulled back to speak.

"Don't move, leave the work to us"  
The multi ghoul said as he got back to sucking, Dewdrop now did his best to not move, he couldn't help but to twist his body a little sometimes only to get a reprimanding whine from any of the ghouls sucking his everywhere off.

As the skilled tongues licking him moved with more emphasis and desperation Dew's legs started to shake, feeling weak with all the stimulation, he leaned his body forward to scratch the wooden wall of the closet as he moaned and hissed with pure pleasure.

One of Rain's hands abandoned the fire ghoul's cheek to move down and open his own pants. Rain now grabbed his erection to stroke himself while he continued eating Dewdrop's ass with a desperate pace, moaning to his own touch.

Swiss hand moved to grope Dewdrop's balls instead, massaging while sucking fast and hard on the ghoul's length. The multi ghoul neglected himself from any touch, and so he begin to hump the air like a needy animal, his own body pleaded for attention, but he was way too busy for it.

Dewdrop's weak legs now spread with its shaking, his head now hanged looking down as he loudly panted, drooling down completely lost on the multiple sensations. He loved the feeling of Rain's desperate tongue tasting his tight hole like a starved animal, and just as good felt Swiss's skilled tongue wrapping around his throbbing cock as the multi ghoul bobbed his head, it all was pushing the fire ghoul against his limits.

As much as Dew tried he couldn't hold his humping back anymore, his hips involuntarily moved thrusting inside Swiss's mouth without warning, forcing some choking sounds out of the multi ghoul.

"S-sorry... Ah! I can't fucking control it"  
The fire ghoul spoke breathlessly, bothered by himself.

The movements made it specically hard for Rain to keep on licking him, so the water ghoul pulled back abandoning Dewdrop's ass to now concentrate on touching himself.

After choking a couple more times because of the fire ghoul's uncontrollable hips Swiss had enough and pulled back as well, making Dew cry the loss.

"Fuck I need more! please!"  
The fire ghoul whined while desperately scratching the wood.

"Let's give him more"  
Swiss said to Rain and both immediately stood up, trapping the fire ghoul between their bodies once more.

While Swiss started working his pants off Rain wrapped one of his arms around Dewdrop's body, the other dragged down to the ghoul's rear to rub and tease around Dew's slicked hole.

This made Dewdrop tense and tightly grab on Rain's arm, pressing his ass closer to the ghoul's finger, he was so needy for any kind of touch. Rain started slipping one finger inside, earning a gasp from Dew.

As the water ghoul now played with the shorter's ass, Swiss grabbed from his now discarded pants a small bottle of lube he had on his pocket and started spurting some directly into his now exposed throbbing erection. He sighed with the nice wet sensation and handed it to Rain, who quickly grabbed it and spurted some on his finger, working it in and out Dew.

The fire ghoul sighed with relief as the lube made the finger slide with more ease, enhancing the sensation. Taking advantage of the new lube Rain slipped a second finger inside to stretch his mate who now hissed.

Now ready, Swiss grabbed one of Dew's thighs to pull up, forcing the ghoul to raise one of his legs on the tight free space of the closet. Dew whined a little and grabbed from Swiss's back, resting his chin on the multi ghoul's shoulder.

After some fingering the bassist's fingers finally popped out to now rub some lube on his own erection, quickly preparing himself.

The multi ghoul grabbed Dew's other thigh.  
"C'mere" Swiss groaned as he now pulled him up. Dewdrop immediately hugged Swiss's waist with his legs and had to duck his head a little since it now bumped the top of the closet.  
With the new hold on the ghoul, Swiss pressed the head of his lubed erection against Dew's entrance, very slowly pushing inside by lowering the ghoul's body onto it.

Several whines slipped from inside the fire ghoul, thankfully the lube helped a lot, but it still was a pretty thick bulk to take in. He dipped his nails on Multi's back and moaned when the length slipped all the way inside.

Dew's body twitched, getting use to the stretch as the multi ghoul started thrusting up, in and out. The fire ghoul hissed with the movements but soon enough begin to enjoy them, his whining turned into a heavy moaning as he tightly grabbed onto Swiss's shoulders.

The toned legs of the multi ghoul spread, taking a more balanced position to now accelerate the rhythm of his hips, his tail whipped with the nice tight sensation around his hard cock as he growled with pleasure.

The now completely lubed water ghoul stroked himself, waiting a little before joining the two ghouls so to not overwhelm Dewdrop with what awaited him.

After a minute the now hard and fast pounding of the multi ghoul halted, making Dew whine confused.

"Fuck, come on don't stop!"  
The fire ghoul spoke breathlessly, scratching Swiss's back desperately as his tail twisted.

The sudden sensation of Rain grabbing his tail made Dewdrop's body jolt, tensing around Swiss's length. Rain lifted the ghoul's tail up and clumsily pressed the tip of his lubed erection against Dew's already filled up hole.

Dewdrop quickly realized what the bassist intended for and gulped, trying his best to relax, he hugged Swiss's neck for support sinking his nails on the toned ghoul's skin.

Rain now slowly struggled his way inside, he could feel the intense stretch of the fire ghoul who now growled out in pain.  
"Fuuuuck!" He hissed, tightly pressing his teeth together.

Once inside, Rain hugged Dew's body planting some soft kisses on the ghoul's tensed back to help him relax, Swiss landed a hand as well as he kissed all over Dewdrop's neck.

"Just tell us when you're ready"  
The multi ghoul cooed waiting for Dew to command them.

Less than a minute of pure whining and panting went by before the fire ghoul spoke.

"Fuck, just go, fucking go"

And with those simple words both ghouls now begin moving in sync, starting with a low pace as it progressively quickened.

"F-fuck that's good!"  
Rain moaned completely in love with the extremely tight and close sensation.

"Hell yes!"  
Swiss growled breathlessly, tightening the grip on Dew's thighs.  
Both ghouls now pounded hard and fast, enjoying the overwhelmed insides just as much as the meeting touch of their members.

Complementing the ghoul's pleasure driven moans Dewdrop growled and moaned as well, going nuts with the amazing sensation of both ghouls inside him, the pain only made it better for him.

"Ahg! Fuck s-shit! Blow my fucking guts out!"

Dewdrop's shaky voice almost screamed as he freed Swiss's shoulders to lean back onto Rain, who quickly received him, holding his sweaty and jolting body on a tight hug.

The water ghoul lips now desperately kissed all of Dewdrop's sweaty neck and shoulder as his hips now pounded with a frantic speed, desynchronizing with Swiss, who concentrated on pounding harder instead of faster.

Swiss's thick cock now bumped the tightly pressed prostate of his mate relentlessly, overstimulating the sensitive sweet spot. This made Dewdrop's eyes crystalize as he felt overwhelmed by everything, he pressed his teeth tightly breathing and moaning trough them as a stream of saliva ran down the side of his chin. All his body jolted as his hands now helplessly looked for something to grab from.

His wrists quickly got caught by Rain's hands, who hold them together against Dew's chest immobilizing them. The water ghoul now rested his ching on Dewdrop's shoulder, moaning almost directly against his mate's ear.

"D-dew! H-hn! Holy fuck you feel so good!"  
The bassist's needy words slipped through his lips as he thrusted with an almost aggressive speed, smashing himself inside the overwhelmed ghoul "I-I'm close! so fucking close!" He announced tightening the grip on Dew's wrists.

Swiss's pounding also accelerated, desperately hitting Dewdrop's throbbing sweet spot. "Fuuck here it comes!" Swiss warned almost without breath, growling while sinking his claws on Dew's thighs.

Both ghouls now fucked senselessly into Dew, who's body now shaked and jolted extremely overwhelmed, his hands clenched tight as he threw his head back to breath and moan.

"F-fuck, fuck! Fill me up already!"  
The small ghoul shouted right before Rain thrusted inside with all his strength, his entire body tensed and glued against Dew's as he reached his own orgasm, cumming deep inside the fire ghoul, he planted a tight kiss on his shoulder, replacing what would instinctively have been a bite.

Several shaky moans got muffled by the shoulder kiss when Swiss suddenly pushed deep inside as well, the multi ghoul threw his head back to release a loud feral growl as he came. His cock throbbed in Dewdrop's tight insides and against Rain's cock, spurting all his hot cum to mix with his mate's.

As expected, this pushed Dewdrop to his limit, as he now arched back and moaned, his tearing eyes rolled back in his head as his neglected erection came all over his flat stomach and Swiss's, his tail wagged as the intense pleasure was almost painful. Rain quickly pecked the side of Dew's face with soft kisses as the fire ghoul's body spasmed.

Quickly Swiss's legs begin to shake, the natural weak feeling post orgasm took the best out of him.

"Give me a hand Rainy, can't hold him anymore"

Rain, who hadn't lost his strength, immediately helped the multi ghoul and grabbed Dew from under his arms, lifting his body up, Swiss quickly pulled out and allowed his body to fall down and rest.

With a lot of struggling in the middle Rain managed to pull out without letting Dewdrop go from his arms, he hugged the spent fire ghoul as both now fell to rest down as well.

"Lord that was... intense"  
Swiss sighed catching his breath, caressing his sweat slicked body.

"It was so good... I'm more than ready for the next round, how are you feeling Dew?"  
Rain said excited.

The fire ghoul clumsily shaked his head exhausted.  
"It fucking h-hurts... not again"

"Oh, but I'll bottom this time"  
Rain added encouraging his mate as he petted Dewdrop's head.

".... All right, just give me a moment"

"That's the spirit!"  
Rain kissed the side of Dew's head excited, as the long game night had just begun.


End file.
